


Not a Typical Fairy Tale

by QuagmireMarch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anya is the Worst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuagmireMarch/pseuds/QuagmireMarch
Summary: Minami just wants his favorite customer to feel better. He didn't expect to develop a crush on him.
Relationships: Minami Kenjirou/Georgi Popovich
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2021





	Not a Typical Fairy Tale

Minami walked into Something Brewing for his afternoon shift only to have a large unicorn frappe pressed into his hands before he even made it behind the counter, much less got his apron on.

“They broke up.” Kanako whispers this like it’s some kind of state secret as she jerks her head towards the dark-haired man sitting with his head resting on his arms at his usual booth in the back. “Tell him it’s on the house.”

It’d been six weeks since Georgi and his girlfriend, Anya, had started coming to the coffee shop, and five since everyone else decided dealing with them was a problem only Minami could solve. Apparently, they found Georgi too dramatic and Anya too mean.

Personally, Minami only agreed with one of those. He _liked_ Georgi’s poetry. The man saw beauty in everything and it was exciting and interesting, and so much fun to listen to. When Anya didn’t interrupt by drinking half her coffee, declaring it wrong, and then demanding a new one _three times in a row_.

Georgi didn’t look up as Minami approached his table, his shoulders shaking with tiny gasping sobs. Poor guy. Minami slid the coffee on the table and patted Georgi’s shoulder. “On the house.”

The dark-haired man looked up, eyes rimmed red and a really impressive amount of mascara leaking down his face. “Kenji? What did I do wrong? Why did she leave me?”

“Nothing, I don’t think.” Minami squeezed Georgi’s shoulder. “Sometimes people just aren’t a good match for each other, right? Just means you’re free for a better person to come along.”

“There is no one better than my Anya. She is the star in the skies, the moon that lights the darkness, the splash of bold red in my dreary gray world!”

“Okay.” Minami looked around, took in the empty dining room. He slid into the booth across from the distraught man. “But, maybe,” he tapped Georgi’s arm with his fingertips, “you need a sun and not a moon, someone that doesn’t just spill color all over, but actually lights things up so that _all_ the colors can be seen.”

Someone that wasn’t rattlesnake mean, Minami did not add. Out loud.

Georgi’s head lifted slightly again, dark eyes peering at Minami like he’d never seen the man before. He didn’t say anything though, just stared long enough that Minami started to feel a little on edge, skin tingling.

“Anyway!” Minami jumped up and nudged the drink over. “Here. Sugar makes everything better!”

He didn’t look back as he retreated behind the counter, but Minami swore he felt Georgi’s gaze follow him the whole way.

##

For three weeks Georgi came to the coffee shop alone, and every day Minami brought him an increasingly colorful drink, sometimes a pastry. Most days he also sat for a few minutes, sometimes up to half an hour, and listened to Georgi cry about his lost love.

The conversations, if they could even be called that, always followed a similar pattern. Minami never told the older man to stop, just listened and offered support. Georgi needed someone to listen, and it cost Minami nothing to do so. Even if it hurt his heart no end to see someone so caring and passionate as Georgi broken over someone that had never deserved his affection. Who never appreciated him like Minami would have.

Oh. Oh, no. Not again.

Minami had another crush. He _hated_ getting crushes. They made him antsy and weird and he got all hyper and stupid around the people he liked. Already people called Minami too much, but he knew himself and Minami in love was a whole other ball of spazz.

Well, crud.

“Kenjiro!” Georgi wailed, unaware of Minami’s sudden crisis, “My dark, winter queen, the raven witch who cast such a spell over my heart! She has found another! What do I do?”

“Um...” Minami’s mind was a wall of static, attention pulled completely to Georgi’s dark, deep eyes. “Did you ever notice all of those things are actually sort of evil? Kind of like Anya.” His eyes went wide. “I mean...” He jumped up out of his seat. “I gotta go make drinks for...people...that are thirsty!”

Minami whirled around, and ran right into someone, hitting with a soft ‘oof’ and immediately reaching out to keep the person from falling.

Only to get slapped. “How dare you!” The woman screeched, pushing Minami away, the shove sending him hard into the edge of Georgi’s table. “Did you see that? He _assaulted_ me!”

Anya. And with her some tall, generic looking guy made of muscles and hair. Muscles stroked Anya’s hair. “It’s okay, darling. It’s okay. We’ll talk to the manager. Get this trash fired for you.”

“I’m sorry!” Minami waved his hands in the air. “It was an accident!” Minami looked at the pair. “Let me get you some coffees on the house--”

The woman glared, her eyes moving to Georgi. “You clearly attacked me on purpose. Did _he,”_ she pointed at Georgi, “put you up to it? He would. Stalking me, following me everywhere, even my _favorite_ coffee shop--”  
  
  
“He was here first, and this is the first time you’ve shown up in weeks.” Minami immediately slammed his hands over his mouth.

“That’s it!” Anya stomped one heeled foot. “I’m calling the cops.” She pulled out her phone, but instead of dialing, she glared at Minami and then Georgi, clearly waiting for something.

Georgi looked right back, frowning as if trying to solve a puzzle.

Muscles wrapped his arms around her. “Baby, let’s talk to the manager first. If they make this right then we can be gracious.”

“And making it right would be what?” Georgi looked at the pair, eyes hard. “He already offered free drinks when all he did was bump into her. An accident. Unlike her slapping him which is actual assault.”

“No one asked _you_ ,” Anya hissed. “He hurt me. I deserve appropriate reparations. Free coffees for life _at least._ ”

Trying not to cry, Minami gestured for his co-worker to get the manager, but Georgi caught his hand and held on.

  
“No.” He glared at Anya. “They do not need a manager. They need to leave. Unless you want to press charges for her hitting you?”  
  
  
Minami stared at Georgi and then at their linked hands. “Oh, uh, no. That’s okay.”

“Please,” Anya snapped, “call the cops. I have a restraining order against that one.”

  
Georgi rolled his eyes. “You do not. Unlike you, I actually showed up for the hearing. Your request was denied. Though technically, they offered me one. Seems Mila took a lot of pictures of you slapping people. I, however,” he glared at the woman and her boyfriend, “didn’t want to get you barred from competition venues.” His eyes shot down to Minami and he offered a small, hard smile. “I could change my mind though. Unless you leave. Right now.”

Anya gaped, and then her face twisted into an ugly scowl. “Now, listen--”

  
Muscles wrapped an arm around her waist. “They’re not worth it, beloved. Let’s just go. This is a crappy coffee place anyway. I know a better one down the street.”

She shot another set of glares at Georgi and Minami, but she left. Minami sank in on himself in relief. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do that for me.”

Georgi squeezed Minami’s hand, still locked in one of his own. “I think maybe I did, Kenji. I should have stood up to her a long time ago. So, thank you. You broke her spell on me, let me really see how awful that woman can be.”

Minami smiled a little sadly. “I’m glad I could help. Maybe now you can find your summer princess instead.”

“Hmm.” Georgi looked at him for a long moment. “I think perhaps I’d like a summer prince instead. Tell me, Kenji, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

“Really?” Minami felt the smile blooming on his face, so big it made his cheeks hurt.

“Really.” Georgi’s answering smile just as bright, he brought their linked hands to his lips and whispered a soft kiss against Minami’s knuckles.

“Always,” Minami responded like a vow.

The two stared at each other, grinning like fools, until the manager came and called Minami back to work. But, that was okay. They had beaten the evil witch, and they had their happily ever after now.


End file.
